


To Boldly Go

by DachOsmin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Star Trek References, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: It's Jonathan that gets it first, blinks, and- "You write porn?"She bristles a bit, because really? "It's not porn, Jonathan, there are complex emotional arcs-"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



The night starts out good and gets even better.

Nancy’s parents aren’t home, Mike is at a sleepover, and she has Jonathan and Steve in bed, both half naked and very excited to be there. All three are busy trading kisses and shedding what’s left of their clothing when Nancy rather breathlessly remarks that she hasn’t gotten to see the two of them together yet.

It would have surprised her, once upon a time, that Steve is the one that’s blushing madly at the suggestion. “We’ve never-“ his eyes go wide and dart over to Jonathan- “at least I’ve never-“

Jonathan puts him out of his misery. “We’ve never. I mean, I can imagine the theory but…”

You’d think she’d suggested rocket science rather than sex. "So I'll tell you what to do, then,” she cuts in.

They both blink, Jonathan's pupils blown wide, Steve's lips reddened from her kisses.

It's Jonathan that's composed enough to respond. "But you're..."

She raises an eyebrow at that. "I'm what? Innocent? Pure? Virginal?"

"What? No!" Jonathan sputters.

Steve cuts in with a rather charming pelvic thrust. "And thank god she's not."

Jonathan licks his lips. She tracks the movement, fighting against the urge to kiss him. "It's more that the mechanics are.... different." This is accompanied by a series of vague hand motions Nancy can't make head or tail of, though she doubts Jonathan could either, if pressed.

She looks down and thinks about the best way to phrase this. "About that. You know Star Trek? The old series, with Spock and Captain Kirk?" She can feel her face heating up, which is absurd: they're the ones half-naked and tangled up in her Laura Ashley sheets and their own damn hormones.

Jonathan gives her A Look, because of course he knows Star Trek. Steve, rather surprisingly, also nods.

"Well," she braves, "some people like the idea of Spock and Kirk in a relationship- with each other. And maybe these people sometimes write stories about them. Being together. In bed." She lets it sit at that, hoping she doesn't have to explain it further because really, they're smart boys, even if they can be very stupid sometimes.

It's Jonathan that gets it first, blinks, and- "You write porn?"

She bristles a bit, because really? "It's not _porn,_ Jonathan, there are complex emotional arcs-"

She's interrupted by Steve, who's laughing so hard he rolls off the side of the bed.

"You write porn about aliens fucking," Jonathan deadpans. "You, Nancy Wheeler. We're in the upside-down."

Steve pops back up from the floor, wheezing with laughter. "Oh my god, so is Jonathan Spock? Jonathan is definitely Spock." He winks and waggles his eyebrows. "And I'm Captain Kirk. Popular with _all_ of the life-forms."

"Illogical," Jonathan murmurs, but there’s a smile hovering on his lips when he says it.

“Well?” she asks, because Steve has the gleam in his eye that says he’s about to ask to read it, which is not quite what she had planned for the evening.

Jonathan and Steve look at each other for a moment, and then Steve is leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against Jonathan’s lower lip. “Teach us then, to boldly go where-“

And then Jonathan thankfully shuts him up, and they go from there.


End file.
